Dream Potion
by Kuroify
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Part 5 / Kesalahan dalam meramu Draught of Peace menyebabkan Seokjin terlelap selama tiga hari penuh, dihampiri mimpi akan ingatannya pada tahun pertama di mana ia bersitatap dengan seorang Slytherin di perpustakaan Hogwarts. [BTS YoonJin — Slytherin!Yoongi, Hufflepuff!Seokjin]


_Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment_

 _Hogwarts AU Series: Part 5_

 **Dream Potion**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ramuan ini?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi, mencurigai ramuan buatannya yang kini kembali berwana merah muda setelah ia memasukkan bubuk tanduk _unicorn_. Meski tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun, insting Seokjin tidak merasa yakin dengan ramuannya sendiri. "Meminumnya?" ia menjawab ragu.

Di sebelahnya, Yoongi mengintip buku catatan penuh coretan yang ia ketahui milik Kim Ryeowook, seorang murid tingkat kelima yang merupakan salah satu prefek asrama Seokjin. "Kau membuat ramuan penenang. _Draught of Peace_?" tangannya bergerak, membuka halaman sebelum dan sesudah dari halaman yang terbuka. "Ini adalah ramuan untuk tingkat lima."

Mengabaikan Yoongi, Seokjin mengaduk ramuannya seteratur mungkin. Sebagai murid yang tergolong pintar dalam pelajaran ramuan dan menjadi salah satu anak emas Profesor Slughorn, seharusnya ia lebih percaya diri. Namun rasa percaya diri miliknya yang menggebu ketika ditawari Ryeowook akan sebuah catatan dari langkah untuk membuat Draught of Peace telah meluap entah ke mana. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak main-main dengan ramuan, terutama ramuan yang belum diajarkan langsung oleh sang profesor.

"Seokjin," Yoongi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang tengah mengaduk ramuan di dalam kuali, sama sekali tidak menggunakan tenaga agar kekasihnya tidak merasa sakit. "Jelaskan."

Setelah kejadian dua minggu lalu ketika Yoongi mengajaknya berbicara untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka (dan menyatakan cinta; Seokjin sedikit merona mengingatnya), Yoongi menjadi pribadi yang sedikit lebih terbuka. Meski sosok _blond_ itu masih sering muncul di dekatnya secara tiba-tiba, Yoongi lebih banyak berbicara padanya. Seokjin benar-benar senang akan hal itu, namun saat ini ia berharap Yoongi bisa diam dan tak mengganggu.

Menghela napas, sang Hufflepuff mulai bersuara. "Aku hampir pingsan dua minggu lalu ketika melihat Taehyung bermain Quidditch dan aku tidak bisa menontonnya lagi," Seokjin melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang mencengkram lemah pergelangan tangannya, kemudian kembali mengaduk ramuannya. "Tapi Taehyung pasti akan marah jika aku tidak menonton pertandingannya."

Yoongi yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya secara refleks. "Jadi kau membuat ramuan ini untuk menenangkan dirimu tiap menonton pertandingan Quidditch Taehyung?"

Didihan dari ramuannya yang masih berwarna merah muda entah mengapa tidak terasa benar, pun catatan Ryeowook yang berantakan tidak cukup membantunya. Ia mengangguk ragu, entah mengiyakan Yoongi atau sekedar ingin menganggukkan kepala dikarenakan puas-tapi-tidak-puas melihat proses dari ramuannya. Tangannya meraih setoples bubuk _moonstone_ , mengambilnya sebanyak satu sendok teh lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kuali.

"Lebih tepatnya Ryeowook- _hyung_ menyarankan ini padaku ketika aku mengeluh di depannya," Seokjin menambahkan bubuk _moonstone_ hingga ramuannya berubah warna. "Aku bisa menonton Taehyung dan tidak perlu terkena serangan jantung. Solusi yang menyenangkan."

Ruang kelas ramuan hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang saat ini. Ujian akhir yang menanti di akhir pekan mengundang para murid untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan belajar baik di perpustakaan ataupun ruang kelas mata pelajaran tertentu, seperti ruang kelas ramuan. Yoongi sedang mengerlingkan mata akibat mendengar jawaban Seokjin ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki di tiga meja dari sebelah kiri mereka terang-terangan tengah memandangi sang Kim. Ia tahu tatapan itu dan Yoongi dapat menebak ramuan apa yang sedang laki-laki itu kerjakan.

Rasa jengkel memenuhinya secara tiba-tiba. Si Ravenclaw (ia dapat melihat warna biru di dasi lelaki itu) masih memandangi Seokjin seraya mengabaikan eksistensinya. Yoongi mendecih pelan, dalam diam menyamankan kepalanya di atas pundak Seokjin secara perlahan, lalu menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk merangkul pinggang kekasihnya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan menyematkan titel kekasih pada Seokjin terasa seperti sebuah hal wajib yang harus didengar oleh semua orang.

Yoongi dapat merasakan tubuh Seokjin yang tersentak kecil, kaget dengan tindakannya namun tidak memberikan penolakan. Ia tidak benar-benar peduli, memilih untuk bergeming bersamaan dengan melemparkan pandangan tajam pada si Ravenclaw yang kini menyadari kehadirannya, _akhirnya_ , namun hanya menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali menjadikan Seokjin pusat perhatian.

"Mm… Yoongi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya sedikit lelah."

Mencuri pandang, Seokjin mengabaikan telinganya yang memerah (ia tidak memerlukan kaca untuk memastikannya). Alih-alih mendapati Yoongi menaruh fokus pada ramuannya yang kini berwarna ungu, Seokjin mendapati Yoongi tengah menatap sengit sesuatu di sebelah kiri mereka. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengetahui apa atau siapa yang mendapatkan tatapan sengit milik Yoongi karena sungguh, Seokjin tahu wajahnya pasti akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus jika ternyata sesuatu itu adalah sebuah _siapa_ dan bukanlah _apa_.

Telah sampai pada tahap terakhir ramuan, Seokjin memasukkan delapan tetes cairan dari tanaman _hellebore_. Ia menyempatkan untuk berkomentar, "Kau tampak… _terganggu_."

Tidak dapat diragukan lagi, Yoongi benar-benar merasa terganggu meski kini ia tak lagi tahu apakah ia terganggu oleh kehadiran lelaki yang terus memandangi Seokjin atau terganggu oleh wangi _jasmine_ manis yang memasuki indra penciumannya. Yoongi selalu mencium wangi yang sama tiap ia berada di sekitar yang lebih tinggi, namun di saat wajahnya berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari leher Seokjin, level wanginya jauh berbeda.

"Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu."

Seokjin yang sebenarnya ingin mengutarakan protes seperti "aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tetapi tidak berani bergerak karena takut kau akan terganggu", memilih untuk memasukkan cairan ramuannya ke dalam sebuah botol kaca kecil yang telah ia siapkan. Ia sedang memikirkan siapa yang harus mencoba ramuannya untuk memastikan apakah Draught of Peace yang ia buat adalah sebuah kesuksesan atau tidak, mencoret Yoongi dari daftar, lalu Taehyung, lalu Jungkook, kemudian menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang terdekatnya terkena efek samping apabila ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Tidak terutama ketika ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hasilnya.

"Yoongi, aku akan mencobanya," ujar Seokjin menarik perhatian sang Slytherin. Yoongi beranjak dari posisinya, berdiri menghadap Seokjin yang diam-diam kecewa kehilangan sentuhan di bahu dan pinggangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, ia menegak ramuannya cepat.

Tiga detik berlalu, lalu Yoongi terbelalak ketika melihat Seokjin kehilangan kesadaran dan langsung terjatuh ke atas lantai kelas dengan debuman keras. Ia tidak sempat berekasi dengan mengatakan apapun karena sejurus kemudian, Kim Ryeowook yang terengah membuka pintu kelas dan berseru, "Seokjin- _ah_! Aku memberimu catatan yang salah!"

Min Yoongi benar-benar akan mengutuk Kim Ryeowook.

 **.**

Kim Seokjin baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan kelas Sejarah Ilmu Sihir ketika Profesor Binns memanggilnya. Ia bergedik, dalam hati selalu merasa takut pada Profesor Binns yang _notabene_ adalah hantu, arwah, atau apapun itu sebutannya. Seokjin tidak pernah menjadi seorang pemberani, terutama dalam hal mistis seperti hantu. Berada di Hogwarts benar-benar memaksanya untuk menjadi sedikit lebih pemberani karena ia harus hidup berdampingan dengan hantu dan gambar yang berbicara.

Di tahun pertamanya ini, Seokjin berusaha beradaptasi semaksimal mungkin. Menjadi seorang _muggle-born_ yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui eksistensi dunia sihir sebelum memasuki Hogwarts menjadikannya benar-benar buta akan dunia penuh hal tidak masuk akal ini. Di hari pertama ketika ia harus berlari menabrak tembok untuk masuk ke Platform ¾ saja, Seokjin nyaris menangis di tempat. Hogwarts dan dunia sihir adalah hal-hal yang sangat menakjubkan, namun terkadang Seokjin merindukan kehidupan normalnya sebagai seorang _muggle_ beserta teman-teman _muggle_ -nya.

Berdiri di hadapan meja Profesor Binns, Seokjin mencicit, "Ada apa, Profesor?"

Sang profesor membenarkan kacamatanya, menatap Seokjin yang tampak mengkerut takut, lalu dengan wajah datar cenderung mengantuk berkata, "Tolong kembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan."

Belum sempat memberi respon, Seokjin mendapati Profesor Binns berjalan menuju papan tulis dan menembusnya, hilang entah ke mana. Ia mendapati dirinya menahan napas melihat kejadian itu, belum terbiasa terlepas dari telah menghabiskan waktu tiga bulan di Hogwarts. Bahkan minggu lalu di aula ruang makan, Seokjin masih menjerit karena melihat The Fat Friar muncul dari bawah lantai di mana kakinya berpijak.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada setumpuk buku yang harus ia bawa, Seokjin meringis mendapati buku-buku using tebal yang berjumlah hampir sepuluh buah. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan dua kali perjalanan dengan membawa setengah terlebih dahulu, kemudian memutuskan untuk membawa semuanya sekaligus.

Seokjin merasa keberatan dan sulit melihat ke arah depan dikarenakan tumpukan buku menutupi pandangannya. Semua teman-temannya telah kembali ke ruang rekreasi asrama, menyisakan dirinya tanpa bantuan. Ia berusaha berjalan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, tidak mau menabrak orang ataupun tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Hal lain yang sulit dipahami oleh Seokjin adalah kehadiran tangga yang selalu bergerak ke berbagai penjuru gedung tiap beberapa menit secara bergantian, membuat jantung Seokjin selalu berdegup lebih cepat akibat takut jatuh ke lantai dasar akibat tangga bergerak ketika ia sedang berada di atasnya. Kasus seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan Seokjin tak ingin menjadi yang pertama.

Melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya ia sampai di perpustakaan yang begitu besar dan lengkap. Seokjin mengembalikan buku-buku di tangannya satu persatu, semua berjalan lancar hingga ketika ia mencari tangga untuk mengembalikan sebuah buku di rak paling atas, buku yang ia pegang lepas dan terbang dari tangannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi perpustakaan selama tiga bulan berada di Hogwarts, namun ini pertama kalinya Seokjin merasakan sebuah buku memberontak untuk lepas dari tangannya dan terbang menuju rak yang menjadi lokasi tempat penyimpanannya. Seokjin jelas belum siap hingga ia berakhir kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk dengan lima buku super tebal menimpah kakinya.

Mengaduh kesakitan, perpustakaan sedang sepi saat itu dan Seokjin bersyukur tidak mendapati adanya orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya mendelik dikarenakan keberisikan yang ia buat. Sepasang mata bulatnya menjelajah seluruh penjuru arah, lalu mendapati satu orang tengah duduk bersandar di dekat jendela, tampak tak acuh dan sibuk memejamkan mata.

Dari warna dasinya, Seokjin mengenali sosok tersebut sebagai penghuni asrama Slytherin. Ia tidak dapat melihat lelaki itu terlalu jelas dikarenakan jarak yang tidak tergolong dekat. Warna rambutnya pirang, memiliki kulit putih cenderung pucat, ekspresinya kurang bersahabat meski sedang memejamkan mata. _Menawan_. Seokjin masih berusaha mengamati perawakaan sang Slytherin hingga akhirnya sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya membuka mata, menatap lurus tepat ke sepasang iris _hazel_ miliknya.

 _Berbeda denganku, irisnya gelap_ , ia menambahkan dalam hati. Seokjin merasa bodoh dan salah tingkah, bergegas bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya, mengumpulkan buku yang berserakan di atas lantai, lalu kembali pada tujuan utamanya untuk mengembalikan buku ke rak-rak semula.

Seokjin tidak menyadari bahwa di balik punggungnya, sosok yang sempat bersitatap dengannya masih mengikuti tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

 **.**

Perlahan, Seokjin membuka kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Objek pertama yang ia tangkap adalah Yoongi, duduk bersandar di atas sebuah kursi di sebelahnya dengan mata yang terpejam—persis seperti sosok yang berada dalam mimpinya akan memori di bulan-bulan awal memasuki Hogwarts. Seokjin yakin ia tengah berada di rumah sakit akibat kelalaiannya meramu Draught of Peace yang gagal total.

Beralih pada nakas di sisinya, ia mendapati beberapa buket bunga kecil yang mungkin berasal dari teman-temannya. Sebuah buket yang paling besar dengan kartu ucapan menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya memaksakan diri mengangkat beban badannya untuk melihat isi dari kartu ucapan yang terbuka.

 _Maafkan aku, Seokjin-ah. Aku akan membuatkanmu lima botol Draught of Peace setelah ini.  
Tolong maafkan aku atau Yoongi akan membunuhku TT_

 _\- Kim Ryeowook -_

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, berpikir Yoongi tidak akan membunuh Ryeowook untuk alasan apapun. Mungkin hanya sedikit melemparkan mantra kutukan. _Mungkin_. Seokjin bahkan tak tahu alasan Ryeowook meminta maaf.

Menyadari suatu hal, Seokjin menatap Yoongi yang bergeming di tempatnya. _Sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini?_ Beberapa jam takkan membuat teman-temannya mengunjunginya dengan membawa buket bunga. Yoongi juga mengenakan pakaian kasual, bukan seragam dan jubah kebanggaan Hogwarts seperti terakhir kali ia membuka mata.

"Akhirnya bangun?" Pelontar pertanyaan itu, Min Yoongi, membuka sepasang matanya yang terpejam. Ia tidak benar-benar tertidur, tidak ketika Seokjin tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari penuh. "Kau membuat semua orang khawatir."

Entah bagaimana, Seokjin tahu Yoongi tidak benar-benar terlelap. Ia tersenyum kecil, menggumam kata maaf yang tulus dari dalam lubuk hati. Lebih baik ia tidak menanyakan kondisi atau keberadaan Taehyung saat ini. Seokjin berani bertaruh Yoongi dan Taehyung bertengkar dikarenakan berebut untuk menemaninya. Ia juga bertaruh Yoongi lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang, memaksa Taehyung kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat. Dan Jungkook, tentu saja.

Yang beberapa bulan lebih muda mengatur bagian atas kasur untuk naik, membantu Seokjin menyamankan posisi duduk, lalu mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air mineral. Ia memberikannya pada Seokjin yang langsung menghabiskan air tersebut cepat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan perutnya mulai bergemuruh akibat rasa lapar. "Berapa lama…?"

"Tiga hari," jawab sang Min cepat. Seokjin mengerjap tak percaya. "Aku akan memanggilkan perawat."

Secepat Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, secepat itu pula Seokjin meraih tangan Yoongi untuk menahannya. "Nanti saja," ia berkata tanpa berpikir panjang, membuat lawan bicaranya mengernyit bingung. "Tolong?" bujuknya lagi.

Menuruti permintaan Seokjin, Yoongi kembali duduk di kursinya. Keheningan setelahnya ia gunakan untuk mengatur emosi, menenangkan diri agar tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebihan yang menunjukkan betapa bahagia dan leganya ia kini setelah Seokjin sadarkan diri. Reka adegan ketika Seokjin jatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran terus berputar dalam ingatannya selama tiga hari. Yoongi benar-benar takut Seokjin takkan terbangun lagi meski semua perawat mengatakan hal itu tidaklah mungkin; efek samping dari kesalahan dalam meramu Draught of Peace memanglah tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

"Uh… Yoongi?" Seokjin memanggil sang pemilik surai _blond_ lembut, menarik perhatian Yoongi yang sempat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. "Kita—apakah kita pernah bertemu di perpustakaan pada tahun pertama? Bukan ketika kau menabrakku di dekat perpustakaan, bukan itu."

Berusaha mengingatnya, Yoongi terdiam sesaat. Ia ingat rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya setelah bertabrakkan dengan Seokjin di tahun kedua. Ia ingat bagaimana ia mencari tahu tentang Seokjin setelahnya. Namun sebelum itu, jauh sebelum itu, Yoongi tentu ingat kejadian yang memicu ini semua.

"Kau terjatuh. _Juga_. Kenapa kau sering kali terjatuh?" gerutunya tanpa sadar. "Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa?"

Seokjin menahan napas, percaya namun tak percaya bahwa Yoongi adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ia puji menawan di tingkat pertama. Sosok yang ia lupakan dan baru saja ia ingat berkat mimpi dari masa lalunya. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ia selalu merasa Yoongi familiar, bukan hanya karena teman seangkatan, senior Jungkook, atau kejadian tabrakkan di dekat perpustakaan.

"Hanya… teringat."

Yoongi mendengus tak percaya, _toh_ tidak menimpalinya. "Aku akan memanggil perawat," ujarnya untuk kedua kali seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tidak langsung beranjak, melainkan menyempatkan diri memerhatikan wajah Seokjin yang terlihat lelah. Sosok itu terlihat sedikit pucat dan Yoongi tidak sabar kembali melihat Seokjin berwajah cerah juga sepenuhnya sehat.

Tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya, Yoongi tidak dapat membohongi dirinya bahwa ia terkejut dengan tindakan yang ia lakukan. Ia membungkukkan badan, mengecup pelipis Seokjin dan berbisik, "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada penyesalan, terutama ketika ia melihat rona merah muda di wajah pucat Seokjin yang memandangnya tak percaya. Yoongi tersenyum hangat, melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang perawat dengan wajah yang sama merona.

Demi Merlin, ia takkan mengakuinya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Your reviews mean so much!_


End file.
